


Checkmate

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Misadventures of Shane Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chess, Embarrassment, F/M, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Trevelyan embarrasses himself while meeting a dignitary. Josephine is furious, and he hides in the garden to escape her wrath.<br/>What better way to pass the time than to play a game of chess with Commander Cullen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).



Shane had to get out of the Main Hall. He had done it again, made a complete and total idiot out of himself. It was all  _ her _ fault.

Leliana was going to be the death of him. 

He shouldn't have gotten angry when Josephine presented Arl Teagan to them, but the man infuriated him. He was older, smoother, and had Leliana laughing within seconds. It didn't help that she already knew the man from her days with the Warden. 

So he had done the one thing he was good at; opening his big mouth and completely embarrassing everyone present. And now, he was fleeing for the garden. 

He headed for the gazebo, the one place he was guaranteed to be alone. Of course, the one time he needed it, the space was occupied. 

Dorian, that beautiful Vint with the fabulous mustache, was currently locked in a heated game of chess with Commander Cullen. Of all the people who could have seen him in this state, the Commander who was constantly judging him was the worst choice.

Shane froze in his tracks, his face coloring dark red as he turned to disappear once more. However, it was already too late. He had been spotted. 

"Inquisitor!" called the smooth voice of the mage. "I think I am finished with my beating for the day. Perhaps you would like to take over?" 

Shane inwardly groaned as he turned back to them. Dorian's eyes danced as if he knew a hidden secret that only he was privy to. Shane hated when people looked at him like that. He felt like they were laughing at him.

"I-" he stuttered as he tried to find a way out. Cullen was now looking at him with an interesting gleam in his golden eyes as well. At least it wasn’t a look of disgust this time.

"Afraid to be beaten, Inquisitor?" the Commander jested with an ease that was rarely seen in the stoic man. Shane grumbled under his breath, and grudgingly accepted the seat Dorian offered. He was never one to turn down a challenge, and hopefully he could still hide here from Josephine’s wrath.

The game was set. They played in silence as the pieces were moved. The Commander was good, but the Inquisitor was no novice. He saw Cullen rub the bridge of his nose more than once as Shane backed him into a corner. 

"Are you tired, Commander?" he teased. His earlier embarrassment had vanished in the thrill of the game, and he was enjoying himself immensely. The slow torment he was giving the other man had him grinning like a cat. 

"You think you are winning, don't you?" Cullen chuckled as he moved his knight across the board. He had not enjoyed himself so much in a long time. Here there was no mountain of reports. No scouts constantly barging in. No lyrium withdrawals tugging at him. Here, he was free. Like his days before Kinloch, only the shadow hung as ever. 

"I know I will win," boasted Shane as he moved his rook into a key position. 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. He was supposed to be planning his next moves, but instead he let his mind wander. 

The Inquisitor was so young, and so unbelievably naive. He treated everyone with kindness, acted like he was not the leader of the entire Inquisition. He laughed. He joked. What Cullen wouldn't give to be like that once again…

Cullen had not always been a 'stick in the mud'. And seeing Shane, what he could have been like if his life had been different, made his past pain charge to the forefront of his mind. How far he had strayed from the optimistic young boy from Honnleath- it was almost depressing. 

"Are you going to move, Commander? Or do you know your time has ended?" Shane jested with that easy smile he always wore. His words drug Cullen back to the present, leaving his demons locked away in the darkness that dwelled within him. 

"I think I will," he chuckled as he moved his piece. "Checkmate, Inquisitor."

**Author's Note:**

> For you, dear Garbage. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
